We Fit Together Like A Puzzle
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Wrote this for my friend Lauren. Riddler/OC. Better then it sounds believe me... Please, just give it a try and if you don't like it, You've only wasted 5 moinutes of your life x


_**So I wrote this for one of my best friend's because she's in love with the riddler where I'm more partial to the Joker myself. He's very yummy x **_

___**Hope you like it x**_

* * *

><p>Arkham hospital was an awful place. Doctor's came and went as they pleased, mocking me and hitting me if I didn't talk. There was only one good thing there. She was Luna. Luna was my nurse but she wasn't like the others. She let me shower alone for one, even brought some of her soap and stuff, brought me food and would just sit in the room with me, even taking the jacket off that pinned my arms to my side. It was one of these times when she brought someone else to see me.<p>

* * *

><p>" <em>Hey Lauren."<em>

" _Hey Luna, whose the guy?" I asked though I was surprised when she heard me since my throat was so dry. Before I knew it, the jacket was off and a bottle was placed in my hands. I looked up and she was staring down at me harshly._

" _Drink it up". I didn't need telling twice and gulped down the precious liquid. She just smiled at me then gestured to the strange guy in green. _

" _Lauren, This the Riddler." I nodded to him then looked down but couldn't help but look through my lashes at the very handsome guys. He had gorgeous brown hat hair since he'd taken it off, looked like he was very toned but pale and then his suit. It was amazing. Green suit with a purple tie but the question marks just completed it. _

" _Hello Lauren, pleasure to meet you" his smile. God. I practically melted. Was it attraction? Or was it because I had been locked up for 2 years without much human contact but Luna, a few doctors and her boyfriend. He was the lunatic across the hall from me. _

" _Hey Riddler." I greeted then looked at Luna, smirking slightly._

" _Been playing nurses with the clown?" she blushed which told me everything I needed to know. _

" _Ugh Luna! That is disgusting! What do you see in the dirty bastard?" I yelled, making sure he could hear me and he definitely did._

" _Why do you think she brought you a play mate? So you wouldn't get jealous since she gets to fuck this every day" he yelled. I growled and Luna giggled slightly. Riddler just kind of stood there in the shadows. _

" _What? He's hung like a horse and fucks like a piston but that is not why I brought Edward, he's here because you need to cheer up"_

" _And how does that work?" I asked, not really interested. I swear she thought I was emo. _

" _Riddle me this, Riddle me that. What often runs and never walks. Murmurs and never talks. Has a mouth, doesn't eat. Has a bed, never speaks" I smirked and laughed._

" _A river" he smiled and walked over, sitting beside me with a hand on my shoulder._

" _I like her" he announced to Luna who seemed to smile. _

" _Good. That's why I brought you here but she is super smart" she then walked to the door but winked over her shoulder._

" _and Lauren, get ready because in 10 minutes, there will be fireworks"_

" _It's all about sending a message!" the clown yelled. _

" _Riddle me this, Riddle me that. Are you afraid of the big black bat?" he asked. I shook my __head._

" _Who afraid of Batty?"_

* * *

><p>There were fireworks too. Pretty orange and red fireworks that made the hospital come crashing down around us. Life's been pretty sweet since then. We all lived in a warehouse that was falling to pieces when we moved in but Luna cleaned so we were fine. She was like the mother there. Cooking, cleaning, giving me money when I needed it but oh well, she never complained. She ever bought me computers and bomb stuff, it was like heaven to me. But what made this even better was Edward. He was so sweet and kind. I mean I remember when he first asked me to date him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting at the computers in my room, typing away when the door opened and a pair of hands covered my eyes. A light breath tickled my neck as he whispered into my ear.<em>

" _Riddle me this, Riddle me that. Who's so amazingly beautiful and loves my green hat?" I smiled and pulled his hands off my eyes. _

" _Good afternoon Edward" I greeted, letting go of his hands but he grabbed them, holding them tightly. _

" _Afternoon sweetheart" shivers went down my spine at him. It was safe to say, in the few months I'd lived with him and the others, I was very attracted to him. He was sweet and smart and one of the best guys I've known. Suddenly, I was pulled away and looking into his deep chocolate eyes. _

" _Lauren, I'm going to snap" he whispered,his mouth so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my lips, causing them to part slightly._

" _Why?" I whispered back._

" _Looking at you everyday, talking to you everyday and not being able to say you're mine" was this happening? I mean sure Joker and Luna had teased us endlessly saying that we were perfect for each other but I never imagined in my wildest dreams that it would actually be true. I was attracted to him a lot meaning most riddles made me feel warm inside but I didn't act on it. I couldn't allow myself to because if I did, I might lose my best friend. I closed my eyes and leaned back slightly. _

" _Edward" I murmured. I felt smooth finger tips caressing my cheek gently and when I looked, I saw he was looking in my eyes._

" _Lauren... please" _

" _What do you want?" I asked feeling powerless against him._

" _you". When I heard it, his lips brushed against mine lightly before pressing them down. My hands found their way to his hair and his arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me on the floor with him. It was everything. Soon though them became faster and much much more heated to the point where I couldn't breathe and had to pull away. _

" _Be mine?" I nodded and once we caught our breath, he pulled me back to him but we stopped when we heard snickering. I looked towards the door to see Luna and Joker standing there. He was stood behind her with his arms around her waist and his head rested on hers. It was the closest to affection I had seen from him. She looked like she didn't care __but when we were alone, she told me that it was hard loving someone who couldn't really love her back though he had said it. Even I'd noticed the reluctance there._

" _Awe! Our little Eddie and Lauren are growing up!" Luna squealed, smiling. I chuckled at her but then something happened that shocked me._

" _You hurt her Edward, I will kill you. Got it?" Joker said, seriousness seeping through his voice. I was shocked. I knew I was like 19 and he was like 30 and Luna was in between with Edward but that was weird. Daddy Joker. It gave me the creeps just thinking about it. I feel sorry if they have a kid, the poor little brat. _

" _Course I will Jack." he nodded then smiled down at Luna before pulling her out of the room._

" _We'll leave you too it" were the last words we heard that day. _

* * *

><p>Yeah, for us four, life couldn't be better. We were on our way back to the hide out while I was contemplating this. I really wish though that Luna would learn to drive. Sure, I wouldn't care if she passed her test but she failed 7 times, wrecked 4 cars and was now flying around corners at 90 MPH but that's what you get when she's banging the boss. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side, his head laid on mine.<p>

" You know, we really are perfect for each other" he claimed, kissing the side of my head.

" We were made for each other" I added. He nodded in agreement.

" You fit together like a puzzle" Luna said as she pulled up outside the hide out then turned in her seat to look at us.

" And I couldn't be happier for both of you".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review x x x <strong>_


End file.
